Jane 'Lilith' von Rarnez
History Jane 'Lilith' von Rarnez, the legacy herself has set foot on plain sight for this first time in 25023 years. Lilith was the first vampire ever created by the old God of Death. She was the first victim of so called Vampirism and is also the eldest and strongest vampire, yet, her talents are elsewhere. She's more interested in hunting and slaying with the blade, instead of sucking the life out of every poor fellow that stumbles upon her. Jane has the body of a 17 year old, yet clearly outmatches most people in the world of Surenia when it comes to age. Lilith is, however still a vampire and in need of blood at times. 'Update' Thanks to Marcus 'Teacher' Kam and Arison Ruren Lilith has been reverted to her form before she turned into a vampire. And has lost all vampiric powers Personality Lilith has mood swings alot of the times, but in general Lilith is a very fun person to be around. Story (Optional) 'Lilith' meets Richard Jane, sellsword in Asline had taken up a contract, kill a horde of bandits in Asline forest. She took the task and killed all of them in coldblood, yet as soon as she struck down the last bandit she encountered''' Richard 'Lonewolf' Darkblood. Richard mistook Jane for an armed child as they got in a discussion, yet, her eyes is wat bothered Richard. Richard told her he was a paladin and had to kill her if she was an undead, in which Jane replied "I'm a vampire, what are you going to do about it?" ''Richard started counting to ten, giving the 'child' ten seconds to run so he wouldn't have to fight her, yet, she did not run. Richard was left with no other option and took his blade and engaged her head on. Yet, her swiftness amazed Richard, which made him feel he wasn't dealing with a child at all. Richard soon started using a basic Ancient Magic spell which she simply shrug off, yet he managed to kick her. 'Lilith' wasn't happy with the kick he landed on her and said ''"Well, i won't play nice anymore." This ended up with Richard being completly bounded in Ancient Magic spells and unable to do anything. They started talking as Jane convinced Richard to 'play nice'. Richard however was amazed by her magic, and Lilith offered him to tutor him, yet for a price. Richard gave her a house in his town and agreed to feed Jane his blood when she felt weak in the sun. With that Jane went off and got her belongings from her other home to move to Asline's Forest. 'Lilith' meets Marcus Jane, oldest vampire of them all had met Marcus 'Teacher' Kam, a sadistic torturer who loved spilling blood. Marcus and Jane became close friends as Marcus was the person who tortured those who had deserved it, and Lilith sucked the blood of the fresh torture victims in order to survive. The two had gotten very used to eachother and shared their sadistic humor with eachother for multiple days to come, yet to every evil comes an end, as the great King, father of Regma Crystal had said "We must banish evil, and make this world a place where everyone can live amongst eachother" '' 'Lilith' the trouble causer Jane, who had recently been seen around with Marcus 'Teacher' Kam had caused some suspicion amongst the strongest of Surenia, this included Saiko Roseheart aswell as Regma Crystal. Not only was Lilith stupid enough to awaken The Ancient Guardian but she had also brought back The Shrine of Souls. This was a stupid move for 'The Shrine' being so powerful it did not belong in the hands of a mortal. But Lilith, oh no, Lilith did not see herself as a mortal. She was the Queen of Vampires, the daughter of Death. She aimed to make a rebellion planned against Regma by Jean Oleashea Uchima, Ossigeno Aria, Richard 'Lonewolf' Darkblood and even Saiko Roseheart backfire. Her plan was to let the four kill off Regma, and she would step in to take the throne. Yet, it did not work out as planned. Both Saiko and Regma started to notice the giant power comming from the Ancient Guardian and knew, it could have only been Lilith who had awakaned it. They soon tracked her locations and found out about Marcus. They used Marcus as their tool to track Lilith down, yet Marcus did not cave easily. Both Saiko and Regma have threatened to kill Marcus if he wouldn't spit out information on Lilith's whereabouts. To save his own life and Lilith's he only told them she lived in the forest. Goodbye Lilith, Hello Jane von Rarnez It was a dark night and Lilith and Marcus 'Teacher' Kam were found in the forest of Asline, simply minding their own buisness. Lilith gave Marcus The Shrine of Souls to allow him to give it to Regma Crystal or return it to him. Marcus's mind was made up, he immediatly gave back the Shrine to Lilith for he did not want to betray her. Not for all the power in the world. Lilith was please at Marcus's reaction and offered him the gift of Vampirism. Marken took it and soon got turned by Lilith. When Marcus awoke with his weakened body from losing alot of blood due to the ritual they did not see Saiko Roseheart comming. Lilith fled the scene and left Marcus on his own to face the most skilled sword master in all of Surenia by himself. ''"Vampirism isn't a gift, Marcus. It's a curse. You could have redeemed yourself in prison, but now it's to late. You will be hunted by paladins." ''were Saiko's words as he saw Marcus was turned into a vampire. Marcus got so angry he threw multiple scalpels towards Saiko, not knowing Lilith had poisoned them. Saiko was struck and fell to the floor and Lilith returned. ''"Why.... Why me..." ''were Lilith's words. She was filled with doubt now. Apparently, once in a lifetime the words of Saiko had touched her. ''"What if Saiko is right, what if i am infact only doing harm?" ''Lilith was filled with doubt. Scared even. After many tears had been shed words escaped Lilith her mouth that nobody ever thought to hear from her. ''"Marcus... i want to be cured... help me get cured... please." ''After a long discussion and alot of tears flowing down both Marcus as Lilith their cheeks, Marcus asked how. Lilith explained that only Arison Ruren could cure her, but Regma had him prisoned. Marcus had set his mind on his goal. He took the Shrine of Souls from Lilith and faced Regma, forcing Regma to let out Arison or he would simply destroy him. Regma wasn't stupid, he knew what the shrine was capable of so did as he was asked. Arison had taken the shrine from Marcus as he was let out of jail and returned Lilith to her former self. Welcome back, Mistress Lilith After Marcus 'Teacher' Kam and Jasmine Ravenheart entered a mysterious temple, which ended up being Jane her soul they took her reaping abilities. Arison Ruren had managed to patch her up into a regular human being, but because she had lost her family heirloom her body started to adjust rapidly. She became a vampire once again, out of nothing. She had locked herself in her room in Marcus's house wanting to keep it a secret that she was slowly changing back. Her eye sight was also regained due to Death, who apparently wasn't dead. Lilith once again turned into the first and eldest vampire even though Arison had cured her. Also a cause was that Arison had passed and could no longer fend of the vampirism from her. PDI (Personal Display Info) Friend List Marcus 'Teacher' Kam Saiko Roseheart Richard 'Lonewolf' Darkblood James Crystal Item List Von Rarnez Diary Equiped Items 'Soul Katana of Saiko Skill List Magic List Stats Category:Characters